Can love really over come it all?
by Rachym20
Summary: Jude and Tommy were caught Tommy was fired Jude was shiped away to scotland.Nobody knows where tommy is!Please R&R!
1. Should it of happened?

**Hey this is a Jommy story!Its set in Scotland coz i live there and its easier for me to relate to buildings places etc.It will eventually go back to Canada if that makes any sence!**

**Disclaimer:I dont own instant star if i did tommy and jude would be together!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Should it of happened? Tommy and Jude were sure of it . Nobody else was. Why Tommy had crossed that line nobody understood.They love each other it was as simple as that.The papers had had a field day their pictures were all over every paper in canada. Her mother had shiped her away to boarding school in scotland to get her as far away from tommy as possible.Tommy had been fired from G-major and nobody knew where he was.

"Jude Harrison please pay attention" her physics teacher yelled.As per usal she was day dreaning about tommy this paticular dream was about a day four months ago.

_Flashback_

_"Baby.Are you ok?"Tommy asked her_

_"Yeah just happy!"she replied smiling_

_"Oh is that right" Tommy grinned rolling on top of her and kissing her hungrily._

_"I love you girl" tommy told her awhile later. _

_"I love you to Quincy" She told him. As he ran a finger down her stomace her phone rang._

_"Hello" she said._

_"Jude Elisebeth Harrison the hell are you?" her mom yelled._

_"Sorry mom i fell asleep at the studio i'll probably just stay here untill morning. I know how much you hate driving in the dark."she told her mom hoping she would by the lie._

_"Ok but get tommy to drive you home the minute he gets there tomorro.I love you honney."her mom told her_

_"Love you to bye" she said_

_"I get you all to myselve till morninng." She told Tommy happily. With that she kissed him goodnight and fell asleep with her head resting on tommys chest._

_End of flashback_

"Jude are you ok" Willow asked

"No how can you even ask me that. I lost the love of my life and my music the only things in my life worth living for. How can i ever be ok."She told willow and burst into tears

"Oh i never knew.I'm sorry"Willow said looking shocked

"How could you i never told anyone.I could't. I just miss him so much. I miss music.I miss Canada i just want my life back."She said still crying

Two days later in Edinburah where jude is at school. 

"So these are the famous princes street gardens."She said looking at her new found group of friends.

"Yep and at Christamas theres an ice rink and fair and it all lights up. It looks beautiful." Cindy told her

She looked around sure the gardens were amazing but she just wanted to be home.With Tommy.With Jamie.With Kat. Hell even with Sadie. She still could't belive her mother had shiped her off to Scotland. Ok she woke up one morning to find a picture of her and Tommy kissing on the front of every paper in Toronto probably Canada.Then found her in bed with Tommy the very same day.So she sent her to Edinburahs finest boarding school to finish up her seinor yeah or as they call it her sixth foarm.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Mail!

Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chap!**

**I dont own instant star!**

* * *

**Tommys POV**

Why did i come here he thought to himself.He truthfully had no idea what he was doing in an Edinburah hotel. He had just suddenly thought lets go to Scotland and this is where he had eneded up.

"Mr Quincy here are your room keys and if you need anything don't heasatate to ask." the reseptionest told him.

"Thanks."he replied

Room 21. Oh so not a good room for me he thought remembering the song Jude wrote and her confession that it was about him. He missed jude like hell but he had no idea where she was and she had got a new phone number or so her parents had told him. All he knew was that she had been sent to boarding school somewhere.He had no idea where.

Time to be your twenty one chimed on his phone he had a text it read: Tommy i dont no where you are and i can't tell you where i am but i can give you clues. So here goes.The capital of scotland.A boarding school first letters St G. Its an all girls school. I'mnumber 21. I love you Jude.

He sent back: Girl thats where i am meet me outside hay market station at 4.30 pm please. I love you Tommy

* * *

**Please R&R does it suck?**


	3. The meeting

**Ok im sooo sorry i havent updated in sooo long i've just been soooo busy with my end of year exams!I'm off school now yeh!**

**Ok i dont own instant star coz if i did tommy and jude would be together by now duh!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Tommys pov**

The hours seemed to crawl by untill finaly it was time to meet jude.

"Hey girl."He said Jude did't reply she just kissed him hard.Finaly they broke apart.

"I'm taking you to dinner ok?"He asked.

"Yeah."was all Jude said.Asjude said it she slipped her hand into his.

"I love you Tommy"Jude told him about five hours later"But i'd better get dressed curfews at ten."jude continued.They had indeed went to dinner but they had then ended up in his hotel room both having lost all sence of control.

"I love you too.I'll drive you back"he told jude.

* * *

**Ok i know its short but im going to post another chapter soon!Please hit that little blue button to the left and leave me a message :)**


	4. Understood

**Hey im sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry i haven't updated accualy i wasn't going to i just sat down and started typeing and look what happened!lolz!Any way thanks to everyone who reviewes and read and reviw!**

**Chapter 4!**

**Judes pov**

* * *

Ahh i can't belive that happened i mean i've been fantacising about it for weeks but ahhh!Ok my heads all messed up you no what french is a pointless class see waht i mean my mind keeps wandering im not even in french.The brll rang and i ran out of school and up to my room locking the door behind me.Pulling out my phone i dailed tommys number and prayed he picked up. 

"Hey girl whats up?"he asked.

"I miss you and i can't stop thinking about you.My head is so messed up and im confused."i replied

"Baby i have an idea i just bought a studio how about i pick you up after school tommorow and you can come and see it?You can record to!"he replied.Oh see this is why i lve him so much he always has a way to cheer me up!

"I love you soooo much you know that right?"I said

"I love you to girl see you then."he replied.

**The next day.At the studio. **

"Ok girl sing."he said to her.Ok i can do this it's just i haven't sung in a long time well at least not in the studio.

There's me  
Looking down at my shoes  
The one smiling like the sun  
That's you  
What were you thinking  
What was the song inside your head  
There's us  
Going on about a band  
Working out how we play our hand  
I lay there dreaming  
Later all alone in my bed

If I was stupid  
Maybe careless  
So were you

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us

Freeze-frame  
I'm not about to cry  
It's too late for us to change  
Why try  
I've got a camera  
Tucked away inside my heart

If I'm a loser  
Or just unlucky  
So are you

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us

Somewhere between then and now  
I look away when you said we'll never change  
And if you think what might have been  
You'll lose today and we've got songs to play

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us  
Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us

I had't taken my eyes off tommy the whole time i was singing.

"Wow that was amazing i just wow."He said at the end of the song.

"I wrote it about us when well we got caught."i replied we still hadn't talked about that night yet.

"I know about that night girl i'm sorry for everything i just wasn't careful enough."he replied

"Tonny don't belame youself it was as much my fault as it is yours."i replied

I looked him straight in the eyes and felt like we understood that what happened in the past did't matter it was whats happening now thats counts.


	5. Unfocesedsp

**_Ok i am so very sorry about not updating in about 3 months!Im sure you all hate me for it, but i am now on easter break and i have 4 days free time!With no where to go and no one to see.So during that time i will try and updtae as much as possible! Now i have not acually written anymore of this story down on paper,so tell me if it sucks!!Once again im sorry for the VERY long wait.Thanks to everybody who reviewed you guys are the best and with out you i would not be writeing this._**

**_Also i dont own instant star etc etc_**

* * *

_Judes POV_

Why is it when ever i finaly think everything is going great, something like this happenes?All i did was fail history and they right a letter to my parents to say i am '_unfocased', _now they are coming down to check everything is ok. How can they even think anything is ok? They took me away from my friends, love of my life and my music. They expect everything to be just peachy. I hate them so much, i never in my wildest dreams thought they would do any of this to me.

I picked up my phone and dialed Tommys number.

"Hello" he anwsered as if he hadnot realised it was her.

"Tommy i need you, can you meet me?" i anwsered

"Corse i can baby, come to my hotel." He told me.

I very quickly told mt DA that i had to go somewhere and that i would be back before curfew.Then ran out of the dorm.

When i got to Tommy's i ran in to his arms and told him what had happened.

"And they are staying for a week so that means i won't beable to see you.I don't think i can stand that much time away from you,now that i've found you again." I managed to stamer out.

"Hey Girl, we will find a way i promice, fake after school ativities may work. Say you have to go to one and then unfortunatly you get lost and end up here.Where the after school activites really begin!"he proposed

"That might just work. I love you so much you no that?" I asked.

"Of corse i do girl and i love you too." He replied.

I felt him walk me backwards towards his bed, i felt myself fall on to it. That was just the beginning of a very pleasuable 3 hours.

* * *

**_Ok so i no its not much but its better that nothing right?_**

**_So please reviw!!there will be more later._**


	6. At the other end

**_Ok thank you for the reviews. As for the not spelling _****_Edinburgh right i will correct that. so heres the next chapter. It has also come to my attention that the sudden find of tommy is a bit unrealistic. When i said noone knows where he is i really meant Darius and the media. _**

**_As always i don't own instant star etc etc etc ._**

* * *

**In Canada - G major. **

**Darius POV.**

Walking through this studio just isn't the same anymore. My best artist and producer gone. Did i mind that they were dating? No atcually i saw it coming the day i bought the Studio from Georgia. They had a connection and chemistry like nothing i had ever seen before. Studio one's door is open, that door was never open when those two worked in there. Every night i would go in and see what they had come up with that day, everyday for a year that's a hard habit to break. So now in the evening around six i still walk in there, almost expecting them to smile up at me in hello. Those two were like children to me, i never wanted anything in this world to harm them. Now something has, but it did't come from where i had expected it to come; the media. No. It had come from her parents, i had never in my dreams expected that they would ever send her away. Ok so those pictures had been bad, no parent likes to wake up to their youngest daughter on the front page, making out half clothed with her 24 year old producer. I whirled around as the door slammed open and Mr and Mrs Harrison walked in. Oh great just what i need today.

"Where is he?" Mrs Harrison yelled, looking around franticly.

"Who are you referring to, may i ask?" I replied following her gaze, which stopped at the open studio one door. She walked towards it, with her Husband and i following.When we were all standing inside the studio Mrs Harrison finally replied to my question.

"Tommy where is he?" She asked.

"I do not know, i wish i did because i would still have my best producer." I anwsered.

"You mean you would still let him have his job after what he did?" She yelled now furious.

"After what he did! Now Mrs Harrison in my eyes he did nothing wrong other than fall in love. Is that a punishable crime in your eyes? Look around this room, everywhere you look there is something of theres. Look behind you there is a old not from Tommy to Jude. Wait pass that here." I said.

I opened the note and read it aloud .

_To Jude,_

_Hey girl you may be thinking why am i writing you notes when you are sitting right __opposite _me! Well my reason is simply this way is more romantic. I hate the fact i can't take you out to _restaurants_ and hold your hand in public. I know you say you don't care but i know deep down you do. I also know it can't happen until you turn 18 but i _promise _you that in that night, everybody will know about us and the hard times we have faced. That i love you more than anything in this world. Ok now back to _business! _Are you finished the song?

_Love you always, Tommy. _

"You say he did't really love her but i think that note proves you very wrong. Now get out of this studio, this was where they fell in love, you don't deserve to breath in here." I said angry that they could ever think Tom did't love Jude.

* * *

Ok please review i hope its better than the last chapter, i have tried to take peoples advice on bored. 


	7. Somethings never change

**_Ok thanks for all the reviews!_**

**_i don't own instant star etc etc etc..._**

* * *

**_Judes POV_**

So i'm failing history, great, what will i need it for anyway? It's not like im going to university. So why do i need to learn about 'the rise of Hitler in Germany?'Also i have to do a project on the D-day landings on Utah beach, and the stupid make up test next week. If i fail i might not get to graduate. Then my parents would take me back to Canada and i would't get to see Tommy.

"Jude honey" i heard from the door. Oh great just what i need. Let the heartache begin.

"Hi Mom." I said not happily. She can't expect me to be happy with her.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Did she really just say that, i can't belive her. Damn i'm mad now.

"How can you even ask me that? You move me to the other side of the Atlantic, away from my friends, the guy i love, my music and you expect me to be happy? I say slowly very mad now.

"It was for your own good, i've seen the notes he sent you, the were almost stalker like.**(AN: yes i note the note was not at all stalker like but mrs Harrison wants to belive that so she will.)** See i have one here." She handed the note to me. It was a piece of paper torn out of Tommy's old journal. I remembered that day.

**_Flash back_**

_"Tommy what are you writing? Come on please." I __whinnied _he's been writing in that journal of his for ten minutes pausing every two to think what to write next.

_"You'll find out soon baby, just be patient and write." He replied._

_I looked down at what i had written so far:_

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me _

_The __chorus _as taken me an hour to write. I am so blocked to day. I hear a ripping noise, i look up to see Tommy's finished with whatever he was doing.He handed me a neatly folded note. I opened it reading it carefully, smiling as it came to an end.

_"On my eighteenth everyone will know about us, and how much i love you." I told him. He said the same moments later. While the note lay __discarded _on the soundboard.

**_End of flashback._**

That had been the last time we had been in the studio before we had been caught. Tears threatened to fall at the memories.

Choking up i sat "I guess something,s will never change, you will always find someway to make me cry."

* * *

**_Ok so please review._**


End file.
